Amore per sempre
by PrincessLille
Summary: Addison had moved to LA without telling Mark who is deperate when he's been told that Addison won't come back. Little oneshot


**A/N: So this is a little oneshot... my first one i hope you guys like it. I actually wanted to let someone read it over but i'm far to lazy at almost 3 am to look for a betareader so if anyone of you guys would like to read my following stories and oneshots over and correct them tell me! I hope you like this little thing here it's of course Maddison (what else?!) and don't forget to tell me what you think about it!  
Disclaimer: I've owned nothing, if i would own the charakters my name would be shonda rhimes! The Titel is from a song by Nevio Passaro.**

**Amore per sempre**

**Mark **

He was in the Archfield lying in his warm bed not able to sleep. Once in a while he looked at his cell desperately hoping to find a message from her, but he never found one. It had been a week since the failed wedding, since the day he'd seen her for the last time. There were so many questions in his head to which he had no answer. Where was she? When would she come back? Would she even come back? Why had she left? Was it his fault? Was it because of the bet he pretended to lost? Not one day had passed without him thinking about the reasons of Addison's going.

He looked again on his cell, it was already 4 am on a Monday morning and he hadn't slept all night. It was clear that there would be no way to fall asleep now, so he got up to take a long shower. Slowly he made his way through the room towards the bathroom, he removed his boxer shorts and the t-shirt he'd slept in and stepped then into the shower. Although the hot water running down his body felt good, he couldn't think about something else than a certain red haired.

On his way to work he couldn't help but hope that she would be somewhere in one of the many hallways of SGH. He found himself looking out for her red hair the whole morning until he was called into the chief's office. Richard Webber sat behind his desk intimating Mark to sit down on the chair in front of the desk. Not knowing what this conversation would be about and with a strange feeling in his stomach he walked over to the chair and took a seat.

"Dr. Sloan I guess you've noticed that Dr. Montgomery doesn't work here anymore and that consequently Dr. Karev has no attending. He asked me if there is a chance that he could possibly have you as his attending because he's interested in plastic." the chief didn't notice that Mark had stopped listening after the part that Addison wasn't anymore an attending in Seattle.

"Addison won't come back to Seattle?" was all the surgeon managed to ask.

"No, we'll have to go on without her!" it was obvious that also Dr. Webber wasn't fine with it.

"So? What do you say about the attending thing?" he asked when Mark didn't reacted.

"Huh?! Oh yeah, sure I would like that!" he had no clue to what he'd just agreed but it that was secondary, all that mattered for him in this moment was the fact that all the hoping had been in vain.

**Addison **

There she was now, sitting with her best friend Naomi in the little kitchen of the practice. This was her new life, surrounded by five other doctors and a surfer boy that wanted to be a midwife, in this cozy little practice. Her life didn't consist anymore only of many difficult surgeries and the adrenaline rush she had always had when she had ran from one emergency surgery to another, now her life was more relaxed. She had more time for each patient and also more time to meet people that weren't doctors or something close to it. Not that there already had been someone, one way was far too little time to meet someone who was seriously interested in her, but she could go out with someone, she didn't worked with, if she wanted to.

Although she lived her new life for just a week she already knew that it had been the right decision to change her life and move to LA. The guys seemed to be much nicer than in Seattle, in LA was no Mark that just had one thing on his mind, and neither was there an Alex a Derek she had to deal with. Her life was just brighter than it had been before. So she enjoyed the time together with Naomi in the kitchen talking, until her next patient would come.

"So you're here for a week now, do you miss anything yet?" Naomi asked curious.

"Not at all! It would be insane if I miss anything I had in Seattle…" Addison smiled, something she hadn't done often in Seattle.

"So you don't miss someone, let's say Mark?!" of course Naomi knew what had happened between her and Mark.

"No, why should I miss a manwhore like Mark?"

"Because you love him?" it was obvious that she at least loved him because if she hadn't she would never have stayed two month with him in New York and gotten pregnant and her being hurt after this bet serve as proof of her theory that Addison still has feelings for him.

"I do not! We would make a horrible couple… he just isn't the kind of guy for a relationship!"

"If you say so…" Addison couldn't convince her friend and thought about trying it later again.

Mark

That night when Mark returned to his hotel room he rummaged around in his traveling bag, searching for a little photo that meant the world to him right now. When he found it he sat down on the king size bed and looked at the, as it seemed, happy couple. It was a photo of him and Addison, they had taken it back in New York, right after Derek had left and they had decided to give them a try. She was in his arms smiling while he kissed her neck. They had been happy but then he'd messed with it. It was his fault, if he hadn't behaved like a manwhore Addison would probably be here with him in his arms.

He knew that there would never be someone else in his life who he will love as much as he loved her. He had fought so hard for his love but apparently he had lost this fight because Addison was gone and was alone. He was desperate, was there anything he could do to convince her that he was the right one for her? He couldn't help but took his cell phone and dialed the familiar number, hoping she would answer her phone. He hadn't phoned her since she's gone because he didn't want to force himself on her. But now he couldn't think of something else to do.

"Hello, you've called Dr. Montgomery I'm sorry but I can't answer my phone right now, please leave me a message and I'll call you back later!" he heard Addison's voice say.

"Hey, it's me Mark… so that you're not coming back I thought I should call you… I'm so sorry for everything I did… I hope you'll find what you're looking for… but I want you to… to know… that… I will always love you!" his voice broke at some parts and tears streamed down his face. He knew she wouldn't call back but he just needed her to know. Now he would have to live his life without her and even if it were only five words he hoped it was enough to let Addison see how much she meant to him.

Addison

She sat on her couch drinking some red wine when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Mark calling, so she didn't answer it. She'd sworn not to talk to anyone from Seattle, particularly not to Alex or Mark. She had to leave them behind, only when she would do that she could start a new life. Answering the phone would have let her become weak, maybe she would even regret moving to LA. She couldn't deal with Mark being flirty and all of that she just couldn't, at least not yet.

The cell phone stopped ringing, he had hung up. The next moment she got a message saying she has a voice mail, she knew that it was one from Mark and she knew that she shouldn't listen to it but she didn't think a voice mail could have the same effect as a normal phone call. As she listen to his voice and is quiet sobbing she had tears in her eyes, it was so touchy to hear how much she meant to him and the last five words were like heaven for her _"I will always love you" _she hadn't thought that these words would let her regret moving, and she hadn't thought to hear Mark Sloan ever crying. It was the first time she really believed Mark what he'd said and seriously thought about moving back to Seattle, to Mark.


End file.
